


Evolution of a Kiss

by dragking8586



Series: Evolutions [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A/U, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Teen Angst, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragking8586/pseuds/dragking8586
Summary: Harry's third year, 13  years old.  Marauder's map.  "Sneaks" = sneakers.
Series: Evolutions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056359
Comments: 31
Kudos: 7





	1. On the Virge of a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape tries to resis temptation. Takes place, roughly PoA time frame. Harry is 13.

Snape liked to walk the halls of Hogwarts late at night. Especially when he couldn't sleep. That had become more prevalent since Harry Damn Potter started attending Hogwarts. He was not looking forward to the trouble the boy might cause him this term. Bloody brat got him bit in his first year by that bloody 3-headed dog. That bloody expelliarmus spell probably will save his scrawny arse more times than Snape wanted to know, he muttered to himself. Then nearly breaking my back against that 4-poster in the Shrieking Shack, knocking me unconcious, AND stealing my wand! I should have just gone back to my rooms, showered and went bed. Nooo! I had to go chasing all three of the brats! Then getting side-swiped by damn Lupin in his werwolf form this term. That's the real reason I let his condition slip. If he can't be bothered to take it appropriately, he can't be trusted around children. During classes Snape found himself steeling glances at the boy. Whatever for? Snape shook his head as if to clear the fog in it. He trudged on with his wand light on low. If he caught a student out of bed, all the more fun to torture them with his looming 6' 2" frame over the 1st through 4th year students. A few 5th and 6th years experiencing a growth spurt could get close to his 6'4" if one counted the 2" heals on his boots. Inevitably one did, since Snape was not in the habit of roaming the dungeons, or anywhere for that matter without his boots.  
*********************************  
Harry sat in his bed, clothed except for shoes. He pulled his bed sheets over his head. He flicked his wand to lumos maxima. He studied the map the twins had given him. Indeed he could see Filch walking around. There were another set of footsteps that caught his attention. "Snape?" What was he up to? Funny, Harry sort of expected the ole dungeon bat to do just that: wander around looking for students out of bed well past curfew. Harry's mind drifted away from the map to his summer vacation from school. He had turned 13 this past July 31, and boy things seemed to change. He was having dreams that made his dick hard and he woke up several times a night, sometimes sweating, his heart pounding. Sometimes he had a wet orgasm, sometimes dry. The ultimate frustrating and frightening element, he thinks the dark clad man in his dreams was is Potions Professor! Harry day-dreamed what it might be like to have detention alone with the old bat. Harry was just beginning to explore his sexuality, albeit him and his hand so far. He couldn't explain to himself why he fantasized Snape's thin but expert lips sucking him off. What would Snape's mouth on his feel like? What would his hands feel like on Harry's hips? Rough and calloused; or soft and studied; exploring, experienced, eliciting moans from Harry's lips? Would Snape teach him to kiss, teach him how to make-love? Or would he be rough and tumble; hair-pulling and ass-splitting rape... Damn! Harry was driving himself crazy with lust. What was under all those black robes?

A courageous, if perhaps mis-guided Gryffindor slipped his feet into his untied sneaks, grabbed his wand and map and set out to the hall where Snape's footprints had been. Harry wasn't sure if Snape was behind or in front of him. He turned back and forth trying to decide which way to go. He heard footsteps. "Mischief managed," Harry said and tapped his wand to the map. He folded it quick and stuffed it in the pocket warmer of his sweatshirt. He was about to say "nox" when an irate Snape was at his back. "Potter!" he growled. "What are you doing wandering the corridors at night?" "Sleepwalking", the Gryffindor managed, even with Snape's very bright wand inches from his nose. Snape lowered his wand and noticed the bulge in the front pocket of Harry's sweatshirt. "Turn out your pockets," Snape demanded. Harry didn't respond right away. "You must know by now I hate repeating myself!" Harry fished the blank paper out of his front pocket. "What's this?" Snape challenged. "A bit of parchment," was all Harry offered. Snape rubbed his nose. This was getting tedious. "Right. You're sleepwalking in the corridors, with your shoes on correctly by-the-way, carrying a blank piece of parchment. Surely you must realize how ridiculous that sounds." 

"Professor, I wanted to get caught." Snape was incredulous. "Whatever for?" "I need to talk to you. Privately." "It can't wait til morning?" "No sir. It's been bothering me for a while, and mostly at night and I don't want to talk to Madam Pomfrey." Snape acquiesced. "Let's go to my office." Snape wondered briefly if he was going to regret this...

Harry doused his wand and followed Snape down the corridor then down the dungeon steps to his office. Harry noticed Snape didn't need to unlock the door. Of course no one should be in the dungeons this hour. Snape ushered him inside and indicated he should take a seat on the sofa. He conjured a small fire and magically lit several candles. Snape noticed a rack of vials on a side table. Apparently Lupin hadn't collected his wolfsbane while Snape was out. Snape hung up his professor robe and crossed the room to his desk and turned to face Harry. He leaned back, putting his hands behind him on the desk. He crossed his legs at the ankles. "Alright, Mr. Potter. What is so urgent?"

Harry had to admire the cat-like graceful way Snape walked. For his height Harry wouldn't think to describe the man as lanky. "I've been having trouble sleeping. I wake up...wet." Snape cocked an eyebrow. "I assume you rectify that issue." "Yes, but it keeps happening. Sometimes three times a night. It's embarrassing, and it's robbing me of sleep." Snape raised another eyebrow, considering Harry's 'three times a night' comment. "You can't ask Madam Pomfrey for a dreamless-sleep draught?" "Yes, but she'll ask questions. I feel like I need a man's advice." Barmy! Harry Damn Potter needed his advice? That's a first. "Well, it's not unusual to have wet dreams at your age. Tell me, is there a person the focus in these dreams?" "Yes sir." "I see. Very well. I can give you some dreamless-sleep draughts, up to three a week, up to six weeks, then wean you off. A moment." Snape walked over to a cabinet. He unsheathed his wand from his left sleeve. He cast a spell to unlock the cabinet, then he put his wand back in his sleeve. Then he manually unlocked the cabinet. Then it seemed to Harry that Snape was reciting a rhyme or a poem. Finally the door to the cabinet opened. Snape took out three vials. He proceeded to triple re-lock the cabinet. Harry was properly impressed. 

Snape walked back to his desk and set the vials down. "Mr. Potter, here are three to start. Only take one every other day. Even wizards need to dream sometimes. Come here." Harry got up nervously. He approached Snape. He stopped short, not wanting to get closer than Snape's arm length. "Take out that parchment again." Now Harry was just plain scared. He took it out though as instructed. "Open it." Harry did as told, as Snape took out his wand. "Reveal your secrets," Snape tapped the parchment with his wand. Letters began to appear right side facing Snape as if to insult him. In fact as the words formed Snape realized he was being insulted. "Marauder's Map..." Snape read, then Snape tossed his wand faster than lightening to his left hand. He closed the gap between Harry and himself and grabbed the front of Harry's sweatshirt and hauled him up within inches of his prominent nose. "You knew!" Snape accused. Harry's eyes got huge. He stood on his toes to try to relieve the uncomfortable pull of his clothes. "You knew it was me! You insolent piece of flotsam! I ought to..." Harry couldn't breath, while Snape raged, couldn't speak. He started to visibly tremble. His huge eyes looking every bit like the proverbial doe caught in the on-coming sure death of headlights. Snape could sense Harry's heart was pounding furiously. Taking a breath between his rampaging words, he let go of Harry's sweatshirt. Harry swallowed hard and had to step back on one foot to steady himself. Snape half hooded his eyes with his lashes, gasping softly. Harry's eyes were glued to Snape's down cast face. Snape's rambling thoughts had stopped at the doe analogy. He thought of Lily. When he looked back at Harry's face, he lifted his hand. Harry visibly flinched. Slowly so as not to alarm the doe, Snape curled his fingers and tucked his index finger under Harry's chin, tilting his head up. Snape let his thumb caress Harry's mouth. Without quite realizing it Snape bent his head and leaned in closer to those irresistible young willing lips... Harry, mesmerized, his eyes searching Snape's dark ones, hadn't pulled away from the attention.

"Severus?" A voice called. Snape closed his eyes, letting his hand drop gently. He stepped back away from Harry, grabbing his desk as Professor Lupin breezed into his office. "I saw a light. I thought I might collect...oh, I didn't realize you had company." Snape turned away from them both. He sheathed his wand and picked up the vials. He turned back and handed them to Harry. "Professor Lupin, would you be kind enough to escort Mr. Potter back to his dorm?" "Delighted to! Grateful, as always...Professor..." Remus hated talking to the back of someone. If he ever saw a man who looked like a whole new set of baggage was weighing on thin shoulders it was the man whose fists supported his upper body weight on his desk facing away from him now. Remus glanced at Harry who glanced back and sort of half-shrugged. "Harry, come with me."

Remus closed Snape's office door gently. He and Harry walked in silence for a while. "Harry, did I interrupt something?" "Yes sir." Remus looked sideways at Harry. When they were almost to Harry's dorm Lupin stopped and placed a hand on one of his shoulders and had Harry face him. Lupin placed one hand gently on Harry's trap muscle. "Harry, do you know what the "age of consent" is?" Harry shook his head. "It's a law that determines when a person can consent to sex. In Scotland it's 16." "I can't have sex until I'm 16?" Harry squeaked. "Well, yes." "That's crazy!" "So is going to Azkaban for statutory rape." "I don't understand," Harry replied. "I could be wrong, Harry, I hope I am... it seems you've got it bad for Snape, though I can't imagine why." Harry felt revealed, but he couldn't think what to say. "Try not to feel rejected when he rebuffs your advances, even avoids you. And as much as you trust your friends I wouldn't mention it. These things get out some how. I hope this isn't a ruse Harry. Don't break his heart." Harry swallowed hard. Oddly he hadn't considered that Snape might have a heart worth breaking. "I think I understand Professor. Thank you." Remus nodded and gave Harry's trap a fatherly squeeze. "Off you go then." Harry made his way to his dorm room, with a lot on his mind.


	2. Consummation of a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's third year, 13 yrs. old. Halloween party.

Snape rubbed his eyes for the umpteenth time. He supposed he needed to talk to Dumbledore. Snape wondered if Potter would ask for more dreamless sleep draught. No matter for now, first things first.

*****************************************************  
"You wanted to see me, Severus?" "Yes Headmaster." Dumbledore indicated for Severus to take a seat. "Tea?" Snape nodded, he took a cup before sitting down. Dumbledore popped a candy in his mouth. Snape blew on his tea. "I caught a student out of bed last night." "Really?" Snape nodded. "He said he wanted to talk to me." "Can you say about what?" Snape nodded and sipped his tea. "In fact I think I should. The young man in question was concerned about dreams of a certain sort that has been troubling him, and he was most adamant he didn't want to talk to Madam Pomfrey." "Were you able to help him?" "I gave him some dreamless-sleep draughts and cautioned him against overuse, but there was something that bothered me." There was a pause while Snape finished his tea. Dumbledore waited patiently. "He had the Marauders map." Dumbledore's bushy white eyebrows shot up. "How on earth did he get that?" Snape shrugged. Snape pushed himself up from the chair and turned to leave. "Severus?" Snape turned sideways, his fingers interlaced in front of him, eyes half-hooded by his lashes. "How old is Harry?" Snape closed his eyes fully, took a slow, long breath then opened them. "We both know how to count...Albus." Snape did that little shimmy that he didn't really know that he did. Snape turned to the great doors which opened to allow him exit. "Just checking," Albus said under his breath.  
*****************************************************

This meeting two months from the Yule Ball was particularly long. Couldn't even enjoy Halloween before making plans for Christmas? However Albus did mention their participation this year. Thankfully the discussion signified the meeting was almost over. "As usual," Albus was saying, "We will escort 1-4th years to Hogsmead. We will have 20-25 students per group, so we need 8 Professor's to look out for their group. You will also have prefects to assist you. Once the students are back, the prefects will get them to bed, after which everyone will be invited to the party in the ballroom. Oh, and this year you will wear costumes. So, the Professors will be?" McGonagal and Hagrid raised their hands first. Followed by Flitwick, Sprout, Lupin and Hooch. Not wanting to be last this year and not wanting to be cajoled into it, Snape half-hearted raised his hand. This raised a few eyebrows. Madam Pomfrey took up the rear, so to speak.

Inevitably, conversation at evening meal turned to Snape's out-of-character volunteerism. "So, Severus you're going to escort a group of young ones on Trick-or-Treating this year." What was he supposed to say? It wasn't question. So Snape just nodded. "What about a costume, Severus?" Now Dumbledore was chiming in. "No idea..." Snape said flatly. While barely paying attention to his meal, his thoughts wandered. What might be very out-of-character for himself? He was his own costume he thought amused, but Moody could say the same. McGonagal could use her animagus cat form, but again too obvious. Well, that's her problem he thought. Suddenly Snape stopped stirring his cold soup. An idea struck him, but he didn't want to give himself away. He politely set his spoon down. Other conversations swirled around him. He excused himself, and only a cursory nod or two in his direction acknowledged him as he rose from the table to leave, also par-for-the-course.  
*******************************************************  
In his chambers Snape stood in front of a full length mirror. He conjured a small fire and took off his coat. Snape cast a glamour spell to look like a girl. As a female Snape was even less attractive. With a tap to his nose of his wand the prominent bump smoothed down. With another spell he removed the yellowish tinge of his skin. Snape continued to conjure spells until a pretty brunet with wavy hair, 5'5" stood in front of the mirror; 5'7" with 2" heels he thought; The mirror reflected a petite and curvy waist and small breasts. He conjured a green medieval dress and a silver rope belt. He decided not to plump his lips, but worked on perfecting makeup to be light, but highlighting his clear very dark hazel eyes. He reduced his age to 15 or so. Well, it was Halloween..

*********************************************************

The next night Snape worked on his hands. He elongated his nails slightly past the nail beds, then added a classic French Manicure. He conjured and donned feminine shoes with 1/2 inch heels and walked around his chambers for 30 mins. He added height and inner pads to the shoes each night, until he was satisfied his walk was natural, confident and sexy. He also worked on a potion that would prolong the Glamour spell. He practiced being the follower instead of the leader during dancing. When the night of the Halloween party finally arrived, Snape was fairly certain he appeared as a pretty, but slightly awkward teenage girl at her first dance party. This altered glamour spell would only last about 3 hours. Maybe a little less. When the clock tower started to chime midnight, he'd have to make his exit. Cinderella indeed.

********************************************************

Snape met the other Professors in the great hall at the appointed time. Zabini was the Prefect from Slytherin house who would assist him. They waited while the children were divvied up to the professors. Each group getting 15 mins start before the next group. The generosity of Hogsmead residents still amazed Snape. No matter the number of children knocking on their doors, very few turned their lights out indicating no more candy at that house. Once the younger children were safely back at Hogwarts with black-cat bags, pumpkin pails, and blood-moon plastic buckets Snape retired to his room to get ready for the party. This certainly should be interesting. He wondered if he needed a back story. Actually he preferred something short and believable. Maybe people might believe his girl-self was visiting distant relatives. She could say she attends Ilvermorny. By the time anyone checks the whole Halloween thing will be over. He was damn well going to have fun. Merlin knows he didn't get much as a kid. So wand in hand and incantations murmured, magic swirled from his feet to his head and his female alter ego emerged. He glamoured his teeth 4 shades whiter then he spelled his vocal cords shorter so his voice would be higher. Something bothered himm though. He hadn't seen Mr.'s Weasley or Potter or Ms. Granger during their outing to Hogdmead. He'd have to ask Minerva about that later

He hid his wand in a green garter belt hidden under his dress on his right thigh. Snape checked himself in the mirror for about the tenth time, fiddling with his very dark brown long hair that ended in soft curls just above his petite breasts. He wondered if girls did this, to make sure everything was just right? Well, time was ticking. He opened the door of his chambers. No one seemed around, nor they should be in the dungeons at this hour. At the top of the stairs he could hear music thumping and laughing and kids just having fun. He smiled and approached the open doors to the ball room. He looked around. It was beautiful. A huge orange moon, black cats, black candles with white cores, black clouds threatening rain, spouting lightening and quiet thunder decorations. A band was playing "modern" music and plenty of costumed kids were dancing, laughing and just being teenagers. A table with light snacks, bowls full of excess candies that older youths happily donated to and plenty of other party-goers knicking some here and there and two bowls of punch. She imagined one would be spiked soon if it wasn't already. She noticed a group of girls sitting at some tables and gravitated toward them. Padma and Parvati introduced themselves. She shook their hands lightly. "I'm Lily Marie," she introduced herself. She couldn't help a slight smile plastered to her face. Her eyes drifted to the dance floor. Draco seemed more dashing than usual. Or perhaps Snape as a "he", not particularly into one sex over the other hadn't noticed before. Lily saw Harry approaching. He looked really good in a jacket and tie. He nodded to her and she returned the nod, but he asked Padma to dance. So, Serverus/Lily Marie thought. The third year student one Harry Bloddy Potter thinks himself too old for candy. Strike that, Severus thought. Girls might be his candy. 

Lily was watching the dance floor and hadn't noticed the approaching girl. When she touched Lily's arm, they both jumped. Then both giggled. "I'm Hermione." "I'm, Lily." "Let's show these boys how it's done!" Before Lily/Sev could protest, Hermione had grabbed her arm and propelled her to the dance floor. A rather energetic song was playing. Hermione just starting gyrating. Lily noticed so was everyone else. She smiled and just started moving. After the second dance Lily pointed to the table with the punch bowls. Hermione was kind enough to let her know which one was spiked. They opted for the non-spiked one this round.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Ron asked. "Who?" Harry said, looking around from the spiked punch. "Mione and the new girl." "Probably us.." Harry chuckled. Before Ron could retort Harry cut him off. "Go ask her already, Ron." "If I wasn't wearing a smelly ferret fur, I would." Harry laughed while Ron meandered away. Harry looked at the pretty brunet next to Mione. She had a familiar smile. Every once in a while she shimmied her shoulders when she smiled. Harry started to walk toward them, but someone appeared behind them. Damn Malfoy. He could be charming when he wasn't being a prat. The pretty brunet took Draco's offered hand and they moved to the dance floor. Harry continued until he stood next to Hermione. "Whose the new girl?" he asked her. "Her name's Lily Marie." "Huh...Lily was me Mum's name.." Hermione crossed her arms and looked sideways at Harry. "Does she remind you of your Mum?" 'Mione teased. "No, 'course not," Harry finally tore his eyes from the couple with starkly opposing hair colors to pay attention to his best friend. "Where is the dungeon bat?" Hermione queried, unusually referring to Snape by one of the unattractive names the students called him. Harry nearly spit out his pumpkin juice. "You never call him that!" Harry said. Mione giggled. "Yeh, well, you guys wear off on me...he's usually chaperoning or doing "snog" detail.." Harry shrugged, "Haven't seen him and I don't care and it's about time he just let kids be kids," Harry said with more venom than usual. Hermione glanced at her best friend, but didn't reply. She couldn't think of what to say to that anyway.

Harry's nerves were on raw high alert. The party was a nice distraction, but every once in a while his thoughts drifted to his parents death...Halloween... Harry noticed Lily Marie was back in the dance que so he approached her. She saw him advancing toward her and she flashed him a quirky little lift of her lips. Harry blushed, he couldn't help it. "Mione says your name is Lily?" "Well, Lily Marie officially.." She glanced at the floor shyly. "I'm Harry Potter," he offered his hand, "can I have this dance?" "Of course," she said a little more enthusiastically than she intended. The song was a moderate pace, she only stepped on his toes twice. "Will you save the last dance for me?" "Pardon?" "It's a couple's dance. They play it a little before midnight. I'd really like it if you'd promise to dance it with me," Harry explained. Lily turned shy again and her thick dark lashes hid her eyes. "Of course, but I really have to go at midnight, you know, curfew and all," she said and Harry thought he could detect a bit of excitement. In fact Harry's heart was beating up into his neck and voice too. When the song was over he took her hand again. "Let's get some air." Lily allowed him to pull her away to the long corridor that was just around the corner. Once rounded said corner Lily found her back plastered to the wall.

She looked into Harry's eyes. He was looking keenly at her. She realized her mouth was slightly open. She snapped it shut. "I really like you," he was saying. His right hand gently rested in the curve of her waist. How did that get there!? Lily's left hand floated to Harry's bicep of said arm. "Will I see you again?" Harry asked. "I don't know," Lily answered honestly. "In that case, I'm going to steal this now." Harry swooped in and closed the gap between their lips. Lily gasped. They parted only a few seconds, both their eyes concentrated on the other's mouth. They engaged renewed. Lily's free hand came unstuck from the wall. She caressed Harry's cheek with the back of the curled fingers of her now free right hand. It had started soft and gentle, hesitatingly. Harry wanted to taste more, experience more of the dark beauty. He slipped his tongue past her lips. "Oh, dear Merlin," she breathed against his mouth. She sucked softly, gently on the invading tongue, then greedily when Harry crushed their mouths together, more demanding. Her hand snaked up into his hair. As their kiss got more heated, Lily felt an old familiar ache in her groin. About the same time Harry's groin was doing some growing of it's own.

Now, there's two kinds of men in the world. One who's dick when flaccid is small and has further to go to reach it's full state of arousal. The other type of man has a flaccid cock already near it's full state of arousal, having far less to go to reach its full erotic state. Harry is the former. Snape the latter.

Our two intrepid lovers broke the kiss mutually. Lily let her head fall back gently to the wall, eyes still closed, panting softly. Harry took advantage of the situation and pressed a soft kiss between her breasts. Harry could feel her rock hard nipples against his chest. Lily's free hand joined the other one in Harry's hair. She took a steadying breath. "Harry, I need to sit down." Harry nodded stepping back and taking her right hand in his left, their fingers interlaced, elbows bent. Lily pressed her left hand on Harry's arm, she needed steadying. He led her to the closest table once back in the ballroom. "Can I get you some punch?" He offered. Lily nodded. "If any's left, I'll take the spiked version." He smiled and nodded understanding. Harry brought back a cup for each of them. They sipped their drinks and chatted idly. "Harry, I'm more tired than I thought. Can I have that last dance now?" "We don't have to," he offered. "A word given is a promise that must be kept." "Wow, who said that?" Harry pulled her to her feet. She looked straight into his eyes and smiled knowingly. "Perhaps one day you will meet him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In DH after Snape trounced Lockheart in the duel, Snape rocked his shoulders from side to side. In another, earlier movie, not sure which one, when Snape was talking to The Trio and wondering why they were "inside on a day like today", he did a little back and forth rock.


	3. Resolution of a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nov. Harry's 3rd year, 13yrs. old. Adult angst revolving around a kiss.

Call Me

Shinedown

Wrap me in a bolt of lightning  
Send me on my way still smiling  
Maybe that's the way I should go  
Straight into the mouth of the unknown  
I left the spare key on the table  
Never really thought I'd be able  
To say that I'll visit on the weekend  
I lost my whole life and a dear friend  
************************************************

Just a kiss. How many times did he have to say it to believe it? Once back in his private rooms, the Lily Marie's glamour faded, Snape found himself cold. He tried to wandlessly conjure a fire. Alarmed when he could not, Snape took out his wand and tried again. Successful this time, however it was meager at best. Snape realized the nearly full body glamour spell plus time maintaining it took much from his store of magic. He was going to have to wait while his magic recharged. In his bedroom he put more blankets on his bed and crawled under them after chucking his boots off. Halloween had been on a weekday this year...damn. Sleep came fast and deep.  
*******************************************************  
I've said it so many times  
I would change my ways no never mind  
Merlin knows I tried!  
Call me a sinner, call me a saint  
Tell me its over, I'll still love you the same  
Call me your favorite  
Call me the worst  
Tell me its over I don't want you to hurt  
Its all that I can say  
So I'll be on my way

Snape and Harry both struggled with their dreams this night. When the dream-less sleep draught wore off Harry's dreams took over. They seemed pleasant with no nocturnal emission, however he did need to deal with that when he did wake. Professor Snape also needed to deal with a piss hard-on when he woke. He cursed softly. Damn difficult to piss with a hard-on.

**************************************************

I finally put it all together, nothing really lasts forever  
I had to make a choice that was not mine  


"How was she mate? Did ya get to first base?" "Ron!" Hermione nearly screeched. "Who...what?" Harry was a little distracted. "Harry, everyone saw you take Lily Marie into the hallway." "Everyone?" "Yeh mate," Ron managed between bites of sausage, " 'cept Professor Lupin. He kept staring after you came back." "Yeh, that was a bit...weird," Hermione agreed. That night after Harry had his last dance with Lily Marie, Harry had turned to applaud the band. When he had turned back to ask if he could escort her to the girls dorm, she was gone. Back to the present, unconsciously Harry touched his fingers to his lips. He'd give almost anything to feel the girl's lips on his again. Hades, he'd even snog Snape if he could kiss Lily Marie again.  
******************************************************  
I had to say goodbye for the last time  
I put my life in a suitcase  
Never really stayed in one place  
Maybe that's the way it should be  
You know I've lived my life like a gypsy

There was a knock on Snape's office door. He stopped marking students parchments to see Lupin enter. Snape dismissively waved toward the table with a rack of vials for Lupin and went back to his marking. Instead of his verbalized thanks, Snape felt Lupin flop down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Snape stopped marking again and looked up at him. "We need to talk." Lupin thought he saw a brief flash of weariness cross the Potion Masters face. Snape put the quill in the red ink well on his desk and interlaced his fingers, leaned back and waited. "You know, Harry has a crush on you?" "Two weeks ago I would have agreed with you. Lately he seems preoccupied." "He is at that," Professor Lupin conceded. Snape rubbed his nose. "Do get to the point sometime this century, Lupin." The werewolf smiled broadly, almost laughed. "I do love your dry humor. But as to our Harry," Snape grimaced, "he seems to have fallen for a girl who's since disappeared. Even Headmaster has checked with Ilvermorny, and no such girl is registered." Exasperated Snape blurted out, "What do you expect *me* to do about it?" "Good point, Severus. I confess, I really don't know."

***********************************************************************  


I've said it so many times  
I would change my ways, no never mind  
Merlin knows I tried  


November trudged on. Classes went on. Lives went on. Thoughts went on. Snape stole glances at Harry here and there in class. The kiss lingered in his mind far too often. Dear Merlin he hadn't planned, nor wanted in particular for it to happen. Harry was faster that night. Snape had responded. As if he could have done anything else. Snape knew what he wanted to do, and what he had to do. One not necessarily agreeing with the other. If Harry had moved his right leg a little more, Merlin's gods and angels, save me, Snape pleaded in his mind.

In potions lab, Harry was paired with Neville and the two Patil girls were also in class. Snape's groin was aching. He dreamed of cumming hard against Harry's virgin hole. Er...he hoped a 13 year old was a virgin. Harry couldn't take Snape's cock inside him Snape imagined, but maybe his fingers. He wanted to hear Harry scream when Snape milked his prostrate. Maybe, just maybe he'd teach Harry how to fuck him. Damn, Merlin's beard! A middle-aged man can dream... Snape adjusted himself behind his desk. Harry stole a glance at Snape. He was up now walking around the classroom, looking over student's shoulders, checking the progress of their work. Snape was checking the notes of the Patil sisters when Harry saw it. Snape shimmied! Harry stopped mid-slice of an ingredient, staring. Three terms and he never noticed it before? Yes he had! When Snape dueled Lockheart it was the tinniest, nearly imperceptible little wiggle ofhis shoulders! nnnnnnnnHarry's mind started racing. Polyjuice only lasted an hour unless you kept drinking it, and you'd have to have a piece of hair. Snape couldn't have been Lily Marie! Could he? Snape set the sisters papers down between the two of them just in time to lift his gaze and catch Neville nudge Harry. "Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Potter, you're running behind."

****************************************************************

Call me a sinner, call me a saint  
Tell me its over, I'll still love you the same  
Call me your favorite  
Call me the worst  
Tell me its over I don't want you to hurt  
Its all that I can say  
So I'll be on my way

End of November, a month after the Halloween party, Harry sought out his father's friend, Professor Lupin. "Harry! Come in." Remus wandlessly closed his office door and indicated Harry to sit down. "How's things going? You and Professor Snape getting along?" "Things are going OK, I think. Professor.." "You can call me Remus in here, Harry." "Ok, Remus, could a wizard change their appearance and appear younger for a time?" "Well, you mean for example, if I wanted to appear like you, but 10 years old?" "Yeh, something like that." "I'm not aware of a spell that can do both, or even a potion. Why Harry?" "The girl I met at the Halloween party. She rocked her shoulders back and forth, a tiny movement. Most peep's would miss it, I think." Lupin got excited. He smirked and leaned in closer to Harry. "You liked that little quirk about her, eh?" "Uh, yeh, 'til I saw Snape do it." Lupin rubbed his eyes, "Harry, respect..." "Too right! When he respects me!" Lupin sighed. He leaned back in his chair. His mind replayed Harry's words: "I saw Snape do it.." Lupins eyes got huge, his mouth few open. Lupin rose slowly from his chair. "Harry, stay here." Lupin made his way to the door. Harry started to protest. "Seriously, until I return or an elf summons you!"

Lupin started out of the door at a fast walk that evolved to a jog, then a flat out run until he got to the dungeon steps. The closer he got to Snape's office, the more Snape heard the urgent pounding of shoes on the stone. Snape sent out mental feelers and realized an angry, alarmed and barely controlled werewolf was bearing down on him. Indeed, seconds later Lupin rounded the door of his office, hands clenched, eyes tinged orange, closing on Snape's desk and launching his hands at Snape's coat, digging his fingers so forcefully into the fabric, if Snape had hair, Lupin would have ripped them right out. Lupin hauled Snape up from his chair, "Was it you!? How'd you do it!? Tell me!" Lupin angrily shook Snape. "Tell me that wasn't you at the Halloween party!"

Snape's hands flew up and knocked Lupin's fists from his coat. Without something solid to hold to Lupin fell forward, his face only to meet Snape's hand that used Lupin's second attempt to find equilibrium to push him backwards, but Lupin managed to grab Snape's wrist which he promptly twisted to Lupin's weakest point of the grip, his thumb. Lupin yelped and gripped his hand to his chest, doubled over in pain. Lupin glanced at Snape behind his desk, his wand out. A flash of apprehension crossed Remus' face, but he realized his behavior had their roles been reversed would have been similar. Snape gently touched his wand under Lupin's chin encouraging him to lift his chin to look Snape in the eyes. "Emendandum manu," Snape chanted and touched his wand tip to Lupin's injured hand. Lupin recognized the words, mend hand. The pain eased, but the joint remained sore. Lupin stood up straight rubbing his hand. Snape sheathed his wand. They stared at each other a moment, Lupin eventually slowed his breathing. "You've created something The Order might could use. I imagine it's complicated." "I'd prefer you'd not reveal that. 'Compilated' is putting it mildly," Snape acknowledged.

Remus turned to leave. "Severus, I'm not good at legilimens, or occlumency for that matter" Lupin said over his shoulder. There was a long pause before Lupin could continue. "Harry would give anything to have that kiss again. Don't hurt him." Snape looked up at Remus. He could smell Snape's apprehension. Lupin nodded, "Yeh, he's suspicious it was you." "Lupin, Headmaster wanted professors to wear a costume. I wanted to create something out-of-character for me. Mr. Potter was too fast when he kissed me that night. I never intended for that to happen. Perhaps...I should have pushed him away." Snape sighed. "I shall apologize straight away." Remus realized now that would be a feat! Snape apologizing to anyone about anything would be like moving the Rock of Gibraltar! He stole a glance back at Snape who had resumed his seat behind his desk. Oddly the Potions Master's hands covered his face. Remus left the room, rubbing his hand. Lupin walked back to his office. "Sorry for the wait, Harry. It seems Professor Snape created a "costume" because Headmaster had told us at a faculty meeting we were to do so. He intends to apologize. Do give him a chance." Harry stood slowly. "Do I have to?" "No...no...Harry, you don't *have* to do anything." Harry turned to go. He moved toward the door. He needed his best friends right now. "He has a sensitive back." Harry stopped and turned his head towards Lupin's voice. Remus was staring out of a window, still rubbing his sore hand from time to time. "Remus?" "Wrap your arms around his waist...hug him from behind." "Uhm, Ok..I'll remember that.." Harry wondered how Lupin would know that? Why would he hug the greasy git anyway? Sadly, it would be wasted advice.

***********************************************************

I'll always keep you inside  
You healed my heart and my life  
And you know I've tried

Snape decided to get the unpleasantness over with. Before the next class got underway, he asked Harry to stay behind a minute or two. At the close of class Harry lingered once everyone else had left. "We'll be right outside, mate," Ron had said to him. He and Hermione nodded to him and they stepped outside. Snape stood in front of his desk. Harry stood a few feet away. Snape leaned against the front of his desk, clearly uncomfortable, but meeting Harry's eyes none-the-less. "Professor Lupin tells me I should have revealed myself at the Halloween party before you kissed me. My sincere apologies for not doing so." Harry half-nodded to him and turned to go. Snape unsheathed his wand and pointed it at Harry's back: "Repress memoria, Snape; revelare cum urguet per phrase aut age 15 1/2 in somnis. Sit memoria resurface ut jucundum, et actiones causa, esse unforced. Felis phrase est: verbum datum est promissum, quod servandum." (Repress memories, Snape; reveal when triggered by phrase or age 15 1/2 in dreams. Let the memory resurface as pleasant, and the activities of the cause, to be unforced. The trigger phrase is: A word given is a promise that must be kept.)

"So how'd it go mate?" Ron asked. Harry fell in step between his two best friends. "He apologized." "Yeh?" "Yeah," Harry said smiling.

Call me a sinner, call me a saint  
Tell me its over, I'll still love you the same  
Call me your favorite  
Call me the worst  
Tell me its over I don't want you to hurt  
Its all that I can say  
So I'll be on my way  
So I'll be on my way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resolution = Conclusion; unraveling.  
> Call me; Shinedown: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wn014BvmtFs&list=PLXe1HHWzj62zuWn9ATBWH4pT2YsPhyFR6&index=24&t=0s
> 
> Don't ask me why I wanted Snape to want Harry to remember the kiss when he is approaching his 16th birthday. Maybe there is another triad of a continuation in the works. I was originally inspired by Shinedown's song Call Me. See the link above.

**Author's Note:**

> Evolution = a motion incomplete in itself, but combining with coordinated motions to produce a single action. A life of it's own. A beginning, a middle, and an end. A heart, a soul; being; a breath.


End file.
